Sporecraft
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Alternate continuation of the Experiment of Argavid) Bella and the gang find themselves in an unfamiliar, blocky world. Despite being the same shape they once were, they will have to get used to this place. But with a familiar evil returning once again, and other enemies from the blocky world coming to get them, will they manage to hold out long enough to stop this madness? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone...didn't expect something like this didn't you? Anyways, welcome to the first ever Spore x Minecraft crossover on this site, featuring Bella and the Animorph tribe! If you don't know who they are, go to my page and look for "The Experiment of Argavid." They won't be blocky, so don't think they look like Minecraft characters. They will look more like they belong in an anime, sorry. This story will also feature Godzilla.** **This chapter will be short because I'm still trying to gain a grasp on this story.**

 **Requested by elda**

* * *

 **Sporecraft**

 **Chapter 1**

"Bella! Wake up!" The familiar voice woke her up. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and observed her surroundings. Everyone was here. Flasaur. Beiviz. Anomaly. They were all there. But the environment. It's all made of blocks.

"Where are we," she asked the leader of the Animorph tribe, Anomaly.

"We honestly have no idea. Even with all my knowledge, I never seen a landscape such as this," Anomaly replied. Everyone looked at him in worry, hoping that he would know what to do. "Well, we don't want to be out here at nighttime. We don't know what beast's lurk out here. The best thing to do now is to probably cut some trees down and remake our village."

"Wait...if everything is made of blocks, then..." Crabby looked over himself. Most of the villagers did as well. "Okay good. We are not blocky."

"Alright. Me and a few others will go find plants to harvest," Parsley told us.

"I'll take some men and get us some stone to build," Rexy volunteered.

"I'll uh...go find some animals to domesticate...I guess," Crabby said.

"Okay everyone. Pick who you want to go with. I'll stay here and protect Bella. If you want to help me defend her as well, you can," Anomaly told the villagers. Everyone went off to do their jobs.

* * *

Rexy lead his section of the village towards a nearby mountain.

"Mountains are a good place to start. Get mining boys," he ordered them.

"But we don't have pickaxes," one of the villagers told him. I began to think on what to do.

"Well shit. Forgot about that. Well...we will just have to wait until...oh for FUCK SAKE!" He punched a block, which then disappeared instantly. He looked back to where the block of stone was and saw a smaller version, hovering just above the block below it and spinning slowly. Rexy let his hand glide over to the tiny block, which floated towards him in the blink of an eye. Now in his clawed hand is a larger block of cobblestone. He then noticed a strange rectangle of light. It looked like a small picture of an inventory. A picture of the cobblestone was in the first slot. Everyone else noticed as well.

"What is this shit!?"

* * *

Parsley's group fount a large area of grass. She knows for a fact that grass produces the seeds necessary to grow crops. Everyone went to work cutting grass. Strangely enough, Crabby's group caught up with them. Crabby came right up to her.

"*pant* Looking for animals. Figured this place was the best to start in," Crabby told her.

"I see, though the only animals I've seen around here are wild cows, pigs, and chicken," Parsley replied. Crabby nodded and she gave him some seeds. "Use these to tame the chickens." Crabby took the seeds and walked off, as well as the others of his group, which was much smaller compared to Parsley's group.

"I think we have enough seeds," said one of her group members. She nodded, but then looked over to Crabby, who was being chased around by a bunch of chickens. She chuckled a little bit at his antics.

"You always gotta love the innocent ones."

* * *

Anomaly watched Bella as she played with the butos and lutrosias. He began to think over this world. It's blocky and they all looked like graphics from a computer, but he and the tribe was normal? He snapped out of my thoughts when everyone returned. They all seem to have understood what those interfaces are. They are their inventories. The ones at the very bottom are what they're able to quick select.

"We got the materials we needed," Rexy told him.

"Good. Let's get building. Rexy's group will build a wall around our village, Parsley will plant the seeds they collected, Crabby's group will make fences and out the animals in there. The rest will build the houses out of wood," he ordered everyone. Everyone nodded and got to work.

* * *

While they were building the new village, Beiviz, Eigriz, and Chemyrt left to find some food for them and Bella. They noticed a large hill five miles away from the new village. They flew over it, and noticed a new village. It's much larger and advanced than our own, and isn't surrounded by a large stone wall.

" **I see a sheep. Ready to attack** ," Eigriz squawked at Beiviz.

" **Right. Be on guard. Something about this village doesn't seem right** ," he crooned back. They went on the attack. The poor sheep didn't see the butos coming as they landed right on top of it. They expected it to fight back, but it turned red and fell over. It then disappeared into a cloud of smoke, a pieces of mutton and blocks of wool were all that's left.

" **Strange. This world is very weird, don't you think brother** ," Eigriz chirped.

" **Yeah. Let's take the pieces of meat and get out of here**." Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by Beiviz. The butos looked over to it's origin and noticed a blockman wearing a bright blue shirt and jeans.

"What kind of mobs are you," the blockman asked. "No matter. Let's seee what loot you drop."

" **Fly**!" They took off, the blockman firing more arrows at us, but they managed to escape.

* * *

Flasaur was impressed by how fast the villagers worked. They already had their village and twenty-five percent of the wall already completed. He decided to check up on Bella. He made his way through the village and saw her by a pond that was put in not long ago. Sporchuvak was there, comforting her.

"I'm really worried. We don't know what's in this world," Bella said.

"There's nothing to worry about Bella. We've got each other's backs. Sure, we may feel unnatural in a world that's made of blocks while we look normal, but no matter what, we'll look after each other," Sporchuvak told her. He couldn't help but smile at the two under his long trunk. Those two...reminded him so much of his father and sister. If only they were still around.

"Thank you..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

He groaned both physically and mentally as he stood up. He opened his one eye and fount himself in an unfamiliar landscape. The ground was made of dull yellow stone blocks, large obsidian block pillars, with him being easily taller than them, and strange, dark, tall, and slender beings scurry about on the ground like ants. He mentally growled. He has no idea what this place is, but he can sense that this will do nicely for his revenge plot against that cursed Godzilla and his Animorph slaves.

" **You all**!" The slender beings all seem to ignore him. He doesn't like being ignored. " **Hey ningen-ripoffs!** **Bow down to your new master**!" He felt something hit his back. It didn't hurt at all. He turned my head a little bit and a tiny, dark dragon with grey spikes and purple eyes flies by me, crystals atop the obsidian towers sending beams to it. They sparked with energy, a possible energy he could use. He wanted it.

What was his logical plan? He doesn't plan often, but he had rarely done this. Using his fast reflexes, he managed to catch the dragon in his hand. It didn't seem to squirm as he sucked away it's powers. Soon, the powers began to influence him. His skull elongated, shark-like protrusions grew out of his back, a pair of wings grew on his shoulders, a spiked club grew at the end of his tail, and hos body became more of a raptor stance.

He laughed maniacally at his new body structure. In fact, he even grew to a hundred-and-one meters tall! He's never been this size. With his newfound powers, he threw the now normal dragon through a fountain portal that had opened up while his body was changing.

" **This land is mine now. I can feel the power. All these beings belong to me! Time to start making creatures to send at Bella's little band of ningen-ripoffs. Hahaha**!"

* * *

 **Well this just about wraps up chapter 1 of Sporecraft! I hope you enjoyed this...thing. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, lay it on me. Also, when the main villain, who you may know if you read the Experiment of Argavid, says ningen, that's Japanese for human.**

 **Anyway, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sporecraft**

 **Chapter 2**

Bella rushed over to the entrance of the wall that now surrounds the village. She marveled at the size of it. Rexy and his group manage to finish it overnight and add some neat features such as watch towers with red and black flags on each. She noticed Rexy knawing on a piece of steak, looking unfazed from all the work he put into the wall. She walked up to him with a shocked expression.

"You built this overnight!?"

"Yeah? I did. It was pretty easy, well for me anyway. I don't know what to say about my lovely crew," Rexy said, motioning towards Crabby, who helped with the construction of the wall, fainting face-first into a stone tub full of water due to sleep deprivation.

O"How come you don't feel tired," Bella asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh please. It'll take a lot more than building a wall to make me tired," Rexy replied as he flexed his muscles. Bella giggled at him, causing him to smirk. "You think that's funny?"

"You're funny!"

"I should work as a comedian then."

"I don't think that will be necessary," a familiar voice said. Rexy and Bella look to find Anomaly standing near the asleep Crabby with Parsley by his side.

"Hi Anomaly!"

"Bella, Rexy. We need to talk," Anomaly told the two. Rexy sighed and picked up Bella, placing her on his shoulders. The four then walked off to one of the largest buildings inside the walls, a large house designed to be the temporary home for Anomaly until a castle is built, something that they've never done before. They enter the house and Anomaly closes and shuts the door. The butos were also in there, sleeping.

"What's going on," Rexy asked. He let Bella off of him and she went to the butos, petting them.

"We finally managed to bridge the gap between Animorphs and butos thanks to Parsley. However, they brought us terrible news. Apparently, while they were hunting, a "blockman" as they called it, possibly an original inhabitants of this world, began firing arrows at them," Anomaly explained.

"WHAT!" Bella hugged Beiviz's neck in shock, causing him to awake.

"Well? If they attacked valued members of our tribe, then surely I can lead a search party to find this "blockman,"" Rexy said with a scowl.

"There's more. Their hunt led them to a whole new village a few miles away. We suspect that the village is home to more "blockmen." We have no idea how hostile these people are, so we're staying low until we know these people are friendly," Parsley added. Rexy scoffed. Why was Anomaly being so cautious? Rexy himself could probably take them on himself and win. However, Anomaly's the boss, as well as a best friend.

"You are dismissed," Anomaly told them, opening the door. Rexy walked out, shutting the door behind him, which smacked Crabby as he was walking out, knocking him to the hardwood floor. Anomaly sighed and looked back at Parsley.

"Do you think we should meet them diplomatically," Parsley asked.

"It's only a matter of time. Let them come to us before we try our next move."

* * *

Flasaur and his late decided to rest beside a tree as he watched his two children play. He helped Rexy's group with most of the heavy lifting, so he was pretty tired. But at least he got to have some quality time with his family. That was, until he noticed something in the shadows of the forest.

It was large, about the same size as his children. It was black all around, with purple polka dots barely visible. It has a fish-like mouth, which is surrounded by some sort of bony helmet, purple crystals growing around it's body, branches growing on it's six legs, a long, powerful tail pointing upward that ends in some sort of windmill-shaped appendage, and another arm-like appendage ending in some sort of poison spitter.

His eyes widened when he realized the beast was coming directly for his two children. He trumpeted out to them and he and his mate quickly got up. They charged the beast as it was about to unleash poison upon one of his children.

Flasaur sent a punch towards the beast, but it dodged easily. Flasaur then tried to ram into the beast, but it did the same thing. His tusks locked with the beast's helmet as they tried to see who was stronger. Flasaur then punched the beast while it wasn't looking, and then rammed into it again. His weight easily causing the beast's helmet to crack. The beast realized the dangers a cracked helmet, and tried to run to heal up, but Flasaur rammed it into a tree, easily crushing the creature.

It's body turned red and it turned over, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. All that remained was multiple crystals, sticks, it's helmet, multiple bottles of poison, and a disc...wait, a disc?

"Flasaur?" Bella voice rang out as she finally fount him. When she saw him with the items, her eyes widened. "What happened?" She went over to the items and they gravitated towards her, becoming part of her inventory. She spoke to Flasaur in his language and she got on him. They, along with Flasaur's family, ran off to the village to tell them about the disc.

* * *

Rexy began placing more cobblestone blocks as the others of his group helped with the building. The castle is currently under construction, and right now the front wall is under construction. Rexy popped his knuckles before he added some more blocks, that was until he noticed Flasaur's family and Bella running to up to Anomaly, who was overseeing the construction.

"The hell's going on now!?" He places his last block and walked over to the two. Bella was frantically telling him of some sort of beast attacking Flasaur.

"He managed to beat it, and it dropped these," Bella said, dropping multiple items. Anomaly picked them up and it revealed the items names.

Ender Crystal, Spectral Crest, Stick x4, Bottle of Poison x3, and Disc AM.

"Disc AM? That's odd...Rexy, did you manage to make a disc player a while back," Anomaly asked. Rexy nodded slowly, and they went to his house. He put the disc in the disc player and it began to play sounds. But these sounds shook Bella to her very core.

" **Hello you ningen-ripoffs. Did you really think you would beat me that easily? I don't think so. It'll take a lot more than that to defeat the demon king of Argavid. I've taken over this puny place called "The End," and I've started growing new mobs to terrorize your village. Be prepared, because I'm not holding back this time**."

Their fears were confirmed. Amayce was still alive. And now he's in control of an area unknown to them and he's creating new beasts to kill them.

"What do we do," Bella asked in fear as she hid behind Rexy.

"If he can create mobs now, he must me more powerful than before. We're awaiting your command," Rexy told Anomaly. He began to think. What's the best course of action to take now?

"We'll wait it out. We are a stron tribe. We'll destroy anything he throws at us," Anomaly said. Rexy smiled while the others nodded.

"Yes sir!" They all walked out, except Bella.

"What about the blockmen tribe? How would they fair against the creatures Amayce sends out?"

"They'll have to deal with them without us for now. Once we find out their friendly, we may help them," Anomaly replied. Bella looked down and nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have a feeling that I'm, no, we are being watched," Bella told him. Anomaly shook his head under his helmet.

"Its probably your imagination. Nothing would watch you besides Sporchuvak, us, and maybe a few chickens, but that's about it," he told her. Bella looked at him with a smile before running out. He sighed before looking out the window. When he did, he noticed what he thought was one of those blockmen, but it disappeared quickly.

He swore it had completely white eyes.

It was odd, but he probably was seeing things. Anomaly walked out, and decided to go for a swim in his normal form. Finding a large lake, he jumps in before transforming into his normal form, an anomalacaris. He swam around, looking around at the squid that apparently also inhabit this same lake. It was also pretty dark, but he was used to it. However, it didn't help him see the fish-hook that was being flung around. One of them got a lucky hit and it embedded itself into Anomaly's exoskeleton. He was flung right out of the water, but he managed to form a ball of water around him. He floated in the air as he noticed his "attacker."

It was another blockman, similar to the one described by the butos, but it's face clearly showed that it was loud and idiotic. He was punching the air apparently trying to get him.

"What do you want!?"

"*gasp* SQUIDS CAN TALK!" Anomaly cringed deeply on the inside. He's one of those people. Not wanting to deal with somebody like him, he began to float off, back to his village. However, the idiot was persistent. Even after coming back onto dry land, he continued chasing Anomaly.

"Go away," he yelled. The blockman continued spewing idiotic banter as he made it all the way to the village. He simply flew over the wall, causing the blockman to ram into it.

"Is there a problem," Rexy asked when he noticed Anomaly float up the wall.

"A blockman," Anomaly said as he transformed back into his humanoid form. Rexy and Anomaly peered over the wall to see the blockman trying to jump up the wall to no effect.

"Is he retarded!? Nobody can simply jump up this wall besides maybe a frog Animorph," Rexy questioned.

"Appears so. I'm going to assume that he'll be gone by tomorrow. Keep an eye on him will yah?" Rexy nodded and looked over to the blockman as then sun went down. For the next few hours the blockman tried to mine through the wall with a dead bush, but apparently he wasn't good at it. Rexy tried to repress his laugh throughout the night. As dawn came, Anomaly came back to see the blockman still at it.

"I can't believe he's still doing it," Rexy grumbled, trying to stay awake.

"You've done enough, go get some rest, it's about time I deal with him once and for all," Anomaly told him. Rexy nodded and walked off, going back to his house to sleep. Anomaly floated down to the ground as the blockman continued on smacking the wall with the dead bush.

"Hello my good sir! Why are you here of all places?"

"How do I mine," the blockman said throwing the dead bush into the air, which then went through him and fell to the bottom of his feet, to where it then gravitated back into his hands.

"What's your name," Anomaly asked. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword in case the blockman broke into hostility. However, his senses sudenly detected something. Turning around, another one of those beasts that attacked Flasaur was charging straight at him.

Anomaly jumped and floated in the air as the beast collided with the wall. The beast shook it's head and turned towards the blockman, who had went back to mining with a dead bush.

"Hey! Get out of there!" The blockman didn't listen as the beast turned it's appendage towards him. Anomaly got in front of the blockman and blocked the poison glob that was spit out of the appendage. He then summoned multiple balls that he ping-ponged towards the beast with his sword. The balls hit dead on, and he summoned more to throw at the beast.

"*gasp* A chicken," the blockman exclaimed as he began to chase after a pig. Both Anomaly and the beast were VERY confused on what happened. However, Anomaly regained his composure and sent the balls hurdling at the creature, who was forced to take the blasts. Anomaly then charged at it with his sword. With one fell swoop, he fell the beast. It went red and poofed into smoke again, leaving the same drops, except the disc.

"Thank goodness their BOTH gone. Let's see what these "Ender Crystals" do."

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Okay, finally done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to see your ideas for the next chapter, like new events, new characters (fan-favorites and OC's accepted) and even new enemies, go ahead and place a review.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sporecraft**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The End:**

An uneasy tension filled this plane of existence, as Endermen scurry about with Amayce watching them from his giant throne. He was where the tension was coming from. He was furious beyond comprehension. His first attempts at hitting Bella where it hurts failed miserably. Those "Autandus," as he called them, failed in their mission. He needed something stronger. He cupped his hands together as a ball of light began to form in them. Closing his hands together, the light began to take shape, forming a mob with a humanoid, crab-like appearance and covered in crab-like armor. He put the mob down as ten of the same mob appeared on the stony ground.

" **Go. Fetch me their souls."** The mobs followed orders, entering the fountain portal and entering the overworld.

* * *

 **Overworld, Animorph village:**

In Anomaly's house, the butos slept soundly on the floor near Bella's bed. Anomaly himself went to help Rexy build his castle. Sporchuvak stood by the door, keeping a lookout over Bella and the butos. It was quiet and peaceful, perfect for him. He hoped that nothing would disturb the peace. But he jinxed himself. Chemyrt's antenna twitched as her three eyes opened. She slowly got up, being careful not to wake the others up. She began to walk to the door, but Sporchuvak blocked her path.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep," he whispered to her. Not phased by him, she simply went through him and opened the door before spreading her wings and taking flight. Sporchuvak mentally slapped himself. He forgot that he was still in his "ghostly" form.

Chemyrt landed on the wall of the village. She saw Parsley, watching over the block landscape, guarding the village from attackers. Her green eyes glistened in the moonlight, though it looked like she was about to fall asleep. Before she could, Chemyrt nuzzled her arm. That sent a jolt of energy through her. She turned to the female buto alarmed, but calmed when she realized it was her.

"You spooked me," she said, petting the buto on the head. Chemyrt licked her on the face. Parsley chuckled as she flicked a little bit at her bestie. She and Chemyrt had grown a close relationship over the past few weeks of their stay here in the block world. They often helped each other out, and Chemyrt often went to her instead of Bella for comfort, kinda like a little puppy.

Parsley then noticed Chemyrt's antenna twitching and the tense look in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Before long, she could hear what sounded like groaning, bone rattling, hisses, and shrieks. She looked out the window, only to move her head to dodge an arrow launched at her. Out the window was a large horde, a hundred at her estimate, consisting of zombies, skeletons, giant, man-sized spiders, and green things with black faces. Her eyes widened in shock, and she ran off to find Anomaly. Chemyrt grabbed her with her suction-pad feet and took off, flying her directly to the castle. She dropped her off by Anomaly and Rexy, who instantly noticed her terrified expression.

"What is it? Me and Anomaly were having an important talk," Rexy questioned her.

"There's a hundred strong horde of block monsters outside our walls!" The two went silent. Anomaly regained his composure after staring at her for a minute.

"Rexy, get your troops ready! Parsley, get everyone inside the castle! That is an order!" The two animorphs nodded and quickly ran off. Parsley began to tell everyone to get inside the castle, which lead to a panic. She helped some of the children and elderly get there with her vines. Animorph archers quickly stationed themselves at their posts. They observed the horde. The skeletons seemed to be the archers, and were located at the back. The zombies and spiders were at the front lines, and the green things were in front of those.

"Take out the archers!" The animorph archers began to fire their arrows, hitting a few zombies but mostly aiming for the skeletons. They fired back as the green things approached the wall. They began to flash white for some reason, and the archers were in for a rude surprise as the green things exploded. The wall was thick enough to tank the explosions, but it wouldn't withstand another wave of them. The spiders began to climb up the wall. Some of the archers aimed down at them, hitting some of them. The remaining spiders got on top of the wall. They assaulted the archers.

One of these archers was a girl. She has coily, chestnut hair, dead blue eyes, and fair skin, along with a long, reptilian tail. She screamed in terror as a spider pinned her to the ground, trying to get its fangs into her neck. She was only able to hold it back with her bow. But then the bow broke. The spider was about to bite, when Rexy came out of nowhere, slamming his fist into the spider's head, which instantly killed it. It turned red and went on its side, turning into smoke. She looked at Rexy. He wasn't wearing any armor, and his shirt was torn from working on the castle, allowing her to see his toned body. She blushed as he helped her up.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Nana," she told him.

"Go get a bow from the castle armory. That's an order," Rexy ordered, smashing another spider, saving another archer. She followed his order, since he was the general. She knew that not following orders leads to punishment, so she ran off to the armory. Before she could reach the castle, another wave of explosions echoed in her ear, and she watched as the wall she was just on collapse. She peered to another side of the wall to see Rexy carrying her fellow archers. She was glad that he and the others were safe. The village had all been cleared out by now, so there is no worry of civilian casualties. Looking back to the wall, she noticed the zombies starting to walk in. She can hear their groans all the way over where she is at, and she swears that some of them are wielding swords or wearing helmets. She gasped and went to the armory. She grabbed a sword and left. As she was descending the steps of the castle, she noticed someone in the distance.

"Oh no." It was Bella and the butos. What were they doing out there!? The zombies noticed them, and starting their approach. The butos growled at the zombies, who were already too close that it would be difficult to simply fly away and escape. They growled at the zombies, but they continued approaching. They weren't after them, they were after Bella.

Nana bolted into action. She jumped in front of the four and slashed at a zombie. It survived, but it was damaged greatly. Despite this, it continued trudging to them. Nana tried to hold them off, killing a few zombies in the process, but there were too many of them.

That was until Rexy jumped in front of her, slamming his fists on the ground with enough force to cause the front of the zombie horde to launch into the air. A few died when they landed. More of the village's army came out from the shadows, battling the zombies. Rexy turned to look at Nana. She gave him a worried look, but he simply pushed her to the side. He grabbed Bella and ran to the castle, the butos following behind him.

"Hold the line boys! Give the undead a taste of living spirit!"

* * *

The sun shown above the village. The village guard had successfully beaten the monsters out of the village. Any stragglers strangley burned up in the sun. Everyone was just glad that it was over. Repairs begun straight away on the wall, since it was the only part of the village that was damaged.

Crabby sat on the cobblestone steps of the castle. He was taking a break from all the construction. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Anomaly calling for someone. He got up and climbed up the steps. He met Anomaly about halfway.

"Crabby! Come quick, I have to show you something." The crab animorph followed him through the castle and into the armory. Inside is not only a bunch of weapons, but also a crafting table to make more of said weapons. On it was the spectral crest. A bright light shone from its center, and a beam eminated from it, exiting the roof of the castle. Outside, they could see the light make a translucent dome around the village. Rexy was first to notice, but thought the wall was more important.

"What is that," Crabby asked.

"That was the spectral crest I had collected days before. Apparently, if you put lava inside it, it creates a beam that shields an area for a certain amount a time before it needs refueled," Anomaly explained.

"Were gonna use it."

* * *

 **And it's over. I thank you for reading this chapter. If you want to see your ideas in this chapter, leave a review. Now I'm heading off for now, I'm freezing and I need a break. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
